marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Essential Werewolf by Night Vol 1 2
| cover date = October 31st, 2007 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Doug Moench; Bill Mantlo | pencilers = Don Perlin; Virgil Redondo; Yong Montaño; Frank Robbins | inkers = Vince Colletta; Don Perlin; Virgil Redondo; Yong Montaño; Howard Perlin; Steve Gan | cover artists = Gil Kane; Mike Esposito; Sal Trapani | colorists = Black & white | letterers = Dave Hunt; Artie Simek; John Costanza; Karen Pocock; Jean Simek; Marcos Pelayo; Debra James; Karen Mantlo | editors = Mark D. Beazley; John Denning; Cory Levine; Jennifer Grünwald; Jeff Youngquist | previous = Volume 1 | next = }} Essential Werewolf by Night is a comic book trade paperback published by Marvel Comics that reprints classic issues relating to their Werewolf by Night family of titles. The book is printed in black and white, is 580 pages in length, and carries a cover price of $16.99 (US). This collectible reprints issues 22-43 of the regular Werewolf by Night comic book series as well as issues 2-5 of Giant-Size Werewolf and Marvel Premiere #28. Production description Jack Russell's struggles against his long-time curse pale before his determination to save his beloved sister from a similar doom! Vicious vigilantism, muscled madmen and intergalactic intrigue highlight the second volume of one of the seventies' strangest sagas! Fear, fate and family – Werewolf style! Guest-starring the Frankenstein Monster, Morbius and others from Marvel's Legion of Monsters! Marvel Comics product solicitation Issues * Giant-Size Werewolf #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #22 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #23 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #24 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #25 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #26 * Giant-Size Werewolf #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #27 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #28 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #29 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #30 * Giant-Size Werewolf #4 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #31 * Giant-Size Werewolf #5]]' * ''Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #32 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #33 * Marvel Premiere #28 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #34 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #35 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #36 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #37 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #38 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #39 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #40 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #41 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #42 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #43 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Essential Werewolf by Night at HHH * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comics.org * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comic Vine * Essential Werewolf by Night at Marvel.com * Essential Werewolf by Night at Amazon.com * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:2007 comic book issues Category:October, 2007 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks Category:Essential Werewolf by Night Vol 1